


Melinoe

by lenny (babeybee)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Baby, Child, Cute, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, God - Freeform, Gods, Hell, Homer - Freeform, Persephone and Hades, Pregnancy, Underworld, Zeus - Freeform, alright onto the story sorry, but the baby itself is immortal, comfortable, comfy, dammit eleni why are you like this, demigod?, homer simpson - Freeform, homer x hades au, homey, homy, i mean idk in this story they cant give BIRTH, it's not, mega uwu time, no, no homer isn't in this, okay now i'm just getting distracted, okay stop, olympus, or does that make it a demigod, persephone can't get pregnant because demeter will WHOOP that ass, shit that's a lot of tags, so it's a god right?, so the baby is carried by a mortal, uwu, wait if a child is born from two gods that makes it a god right, why am i having a crisis in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeybee/pseuds/lenny
Summary: The God of the Underworld and his Wife dance around their living room as she makes an important announcement.





	Melinoe

The warmth of the Underworld kisses the floors of the Devil's home, as he sits calmly, alone, pressing gently on the keys of his lavender, flower-printed grand piano, courtesy of his wife. He plays a song that yearns to be loved, and he embraces the notes that harmonize with the echo of the room. 

As his heart dances longingly amongst the melodies, a breath licks at the crook of his neck. He smiles, and the song feels loved, at last, fading into a quiet hum.

"You play one wicked tune, darling," the breath speaks, softly if not a whisper and his throat rumbles with subtle laughter clinging to his tongue. He turns to face her, his dearest Persephone, smiling sweetly as her fingers roam across his chest. "All the time you've been spending with Mesomedes and Sappho seems to have done some good for your music."

He grins from ear to ear and places his hands onto her sides, pulling her into him and furrowing his eyebrows in mock hurt. "Was my music not beautiful before, Kore?" Pouting out his lower lip, she smiles and presses a fluttering kiss to his forehead.

"Let's just say it was an 'acquired taste'," she teases, her eyes sparkling with mischief as he lifts her up and sits her on his lap, her hands firmly planted on his shoulders and her chest heaving as she squeals in glee. His arms find their way around her waist, and he hides his smile in the comfort of her bosom.

She raises her hand and lets her fingers dance in his hair. "Darling, you know... we've been together quite some time, now," she begins, cautious, and Hades' heart thrums in his throat. He thinks of all the ways that sentence can go wrong, so he lifts her up once more and glides her feet across the ground, dancing with her, admiring her, holding her, silently begging her not to finish that sentence.

"Yes, and what fun we've had, hm? And we're bound to have much more!" he tries, a smile playing on his lips, hoping she won't say what he's feared all his life. This mustn't end. He can't let it end.

Her hair falls gracefully on her curves as she sways her hips and giggles at her husband's antics. "Yes dear, we've had much fun, but-"

She shrieks in delight as he lifts her in the air, as the dreaded 'but' hangs low in his stomach. He'll do anything for her not to finish that sentence. "Are we not having fun now, sweetheart?"

"Yes darling, I just-"

"Persephone, I love you," he begs, now spinning her in the air faster and more frantic.

"I love you too-"

"Let's buy a garden, that would be beautiful, don't you think? We could grow daisies and roses and narcissus and-"

"Hades, I want a baby!"

He stops twirling her, now just holding her above him, and he stands, at a loss for words. He's trembling, adrenaline coursing through his veins, as he puts her down gently. "You're not leaving me?" he whispers, voice weak and shaky, his hands falling to hold onto hers.

"Now, you've said some silly things, but that must be the silliest thing yet." She cups his cheek with her small hand, and he leans into the touch. Her thumb swipes softly along his lower lid, wiping the tear that sat in waiting from his eye.

"You want a family. With _me_." He processes the information, a flood of emotions washing over him. He squeezes the hand that rests on his cheek, and he closes his eyes to calm himself down, "But... my father,"

"You are nothing like him, darling." she moves both her hands to his shoulders, smiling reassuringly; "I promise."

He shakes and lets out a weak laugh, hugging her tight, his ears ringing from the rush. "We're going to have a baby."

She giggles as she presses a kiss to his chin. "We're going to have a baby."


End file.
